Batman 3000
by EBsayian
Summary: In the year 30XX the police are no more and superheroes are too busy dealing with galactic problems to worry about the people on earth. Michael Wayne knows this and wishes he had the power to do something about it. Finding his heritage might be it.
1. Descendent of Bats

Batman 3000:

Descendent of Bats

In the year 30XX superheroes have replaced law enforcement in keeping the peace on earth. Unfortunately the superheroes of today are preoccupied with alien invasion and other super villain activities. This means that the lawless run rampant throughout the world, especially the criminals in Gotham city.

Michael Wayne has come home from college for the summer. While living in California was no paradise, Gotham in comparison looked like a tornado had smashed into the entire city ten times over. Gotham had a history of criminal activity, but every since the policemen were abolished it seemed as if everyone turned into a criminal. It saddened his heart. He had heard tales of how beautiful Gotham city was even in its darkest hour, but now there was no light to keep out the darkness, there was no hope.

Michael Wayne's limousine arrives at his family's old mansion. Michael's robotic butler named Alfred Pennyworth, who was named after his ancestor Bruce Wayne's butler, opens the door for him. Sometimes Michael can not even tell if Alfred is a robot or not. His external features are just like those of a human. He has skin, eyes, hands, and feet. His interior structure consists of artificial organs that look and act the same as real internal organs. Alfred even has a built in personality.

"Welcome home sir," Alfred bows with respect. "Would you take my baggage to my room Alfred."

"Of course sir," Alfred responds. Michael begins to walk to his room. He walks through the house until he stops at one of his favorite portraits of his ancestor, Bruce Wayne. Throughout his life Bruce had built hospitals, homeless shelters, and free clinics. Bruce had dedicated his life to helping the citizens of this city. It was sad that all of his accomplishments had come to this.

"Starring at the portrait again sir."

"Yes Alfred."

"Come now Master Wayne, there is no need to be dark and dreary. How was your stay at the University of California?"

"It was fine Alfred. How is my father?"

"Still working on the construction of the Earth Shield Defense System. If I may sir, I suggest that you go to sleep? You had a long trip and you need your rest."

"I suppose you're right. It is getting late. I'll be going to my room then." Michael Wayne retreats to his room, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day. "That boy needs a purpose in life," said the robot.

In the morning Alfred knocks on the door of Michael's room with a breakfast tray. "Master Wayne, may I come in? I have your breakfast ready." Alfred knocks on the door once more. "Sir, I am coming in." The robot opens the door to the bedroom to find no one there. "Oh dear, he must have went on another one of his morning walks."

As Michael walked he looked at the city. It was covered in graffiti. The city almost looked better in the dark than in the night. Then he heard a scream from a woman. Appalling, thought Michael, the criminals don't even stop in the daylight. Michael walked into the hallway where he heard the scream. He saw a man grabbing a woman trying to take her purse. Michael walked up to the burglar and grabbed his arm throwing him into a wall. Unlike the many pretend vigilantes that roamed this city at night Michael actually knew how to fight. During his time in California, Michael had trained his body to physical perfection and he was trained in several forms of karate.

The criminal frantically searched his jacket and pulled out a black object. Michael may have known the art of karate, but he didn't know how to dodge a bullet. The masked man pulled the trigger.

BANG!!! Suddenly darkness enveloped Michael and then he was unconscious.


	2. Dark Heritage

Hello fellow comic fans. I haven't written in a long time so tell me how it is. Please read and review. I appreciate the suggestions and complements of my writing. Sometimes I even get great ideas for the next chapter from my reviewers. So please R&R.

Batman 3000:

Dark Heritage

Michael stood in the darkness, alone. He could see nothing, but in the distance he could hear the flapping of wings. As the sound came closer he began to see a shape in the darkness.

It was a bat!

As it came closer, the bat looked to be almost human in size. Fear ran through Michael's body and he started to run away from the predator. As he ran a horrible screeching noise filled Michael's ears as he ran.

BAM! Michael fell to the floor. He picked himself up and felt around. Apparently an invisible wall was in front of him. He turned to his right, but he felt another wall. To his left was yet another invisible wall. He slumped to the floor in terror. The gigantic bat flew closer and closer. The bat flew at him in slow motion now, seeming to tease him by prolonging his terror.

Michael watched as the giant wings covered the bat's body. Then the wings flipped up to keep the monster afloat. Just as it reached him the wings flipped down covering the bat one last time. As the wings flipped up, Michael screamed. His own face had replaced that of the bat.

"Michael, Michael! Wake up!" Michael flew up from his bed. He looked over to see his sister sitting beside him. "You were having a nightmare." Michael Wayne wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I didn't know you were in town, Caroline."

"Had to come and see my little brother in the hospital." Hospital, Michael thought. Sure enough he was sitting in a room with an IV in his arm. "Plus I also had a business deal to attend too."

Michael laid back down on his hospital bed. "How did I end up here?"

"You were shot by a burglar trying to rob a woman."

"The woman, what happened to her."

Caroline leaned her head down. "She was also shot… but she didn't make it." Caroline's head jolted back up and slapped Michael in the face. "You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Holding the part of his face where Caroline slapped him Michael said, "What would you have had me done Caroline, walk away."

"Unfortunately, Yes. Now days, criminals run the streets. If you wanted to help than you should have informed the superheroes that patrol in Gotham."

Michael grunted. "You know they only handle supervillains."

"I don't even know why you were walking around at that time of day. You should know better than that."

A buzz went off on Caroline's cellphone. "I'll be back in just a minute. In the meantime Alfred will keep you company." As soon as Caroline walked out the door, Alfred walked in.

"Hello Master Michael, how are you feeling."

"I'm fine Alfred."

"May I ask what prompted you to take such an action, sir."

"The woman was in danger Alfred. I just couldn't continue walking."

"You know sir, you remind me a lot of your ancestor, Master Bruce."

Michael looks up at the robotic butler with pride, "Really."

"Yes, Master Bruce was very concerned about helping the public after the murder of his parents." After sitting in silence for a while, Alfred asked Michael, "Would you like something to eat, sir."

"Yes, if you could." The robotic butler got up from his chair and left. Michael sat thinking to himself. If only I could help the people in the same way my ancestor Bruce did.

After a few weeks Michael Wayne is out of the hospital and back at the Wayne mansion. He is still recuperating from his injuries. The doctors have told him that the wound he sustained from the bullet will heal in time, but he may have to walk with a cane forever. The doctor however, does not know Michael and his will. Michael is already moving fine without his cane.

Currently Michael is at the piano playing Ludwig van Beethoven's Opus 2. The first of Three Piano Sonatas in F minor. The entire time he has spent healing, he has been thinking. What can I do to help the people in Gotham City, in the world? When Michael starts the second movement he makes the mistake of playing the ¾ time lyrical theme in D minor instead of F major. "Damn," he says.

Suddenly he hears something rumbling. He turns around to see an old dusty bookcase shaking. Then the bookcase pushes into the wall, until it begins to slide behind the bookcase next to it. Michael cautiously walks toward the opening.

He looks down the long corridor full of cobwebs. What in the world is this, Michael thought to himself. Just as he begins to walk down, Alfred opens the door to the library.

"Master Michael, what are you doing," asks the butler.

"This bookcase opened and I'm going to investigate what's down this corridor," says Michael.

"Sir, I'm not sure if that is wise."

"Wise or not Alfred, whatever down there feels like it's calling me. I have to go down there."

"If you must go, then I will come along." Michael and Alfred walk down the long, dark, and winding corridor. It seemed as if they had walked forever when they finally reached the bottom.

"Alfred do you see a light? I can't see down here." The robot's eyes glassed over as it enabled its night vision sensors.

"Ah, I found a light switch, Master Michael." The robot flips the switch and power begins to surge through a cave that hasn't been used in almost a thousand years. First a computer with a bat logo comes to life. Michael twists his head to see a massive and weird car gleam in the light. Looking to his left he sees a museum of different objects such as a giant penny, a T-rex, and a weird gun brought out of the darkness by the light. Alfred turned around with a calm look on his face, but when he saw the cavern in the light he looked scared. "Oh, my," the robotic butler said. Then with light emitting from his back Michael turned around.

There before him stood the costume of the creature that had frightened him in his nightmares in the hospital. A costume that was worn by a man that some considered to be a myth, others a legend, and the select few who saw him, terror personified. It was a costume that symbolized hope and vengeance. A costume worn at night. The costume of Batman!


	3. Along Came A Knight

Never thought about having Robin or Nightwing in the story, but it seems like a good idea. I'll think about it and we will see what happens. Now on with the show.

Batman 3000:

Along Came A Knight

Michael was looking at it, but he couldn't believe it. The costume of the greatest vigilante and detective of all time stood before him. Michael placed his hands on the glass and then an alarm began to sound.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert," the defense system blared.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," said Michael. Michael looked over at the Bat Computer. Something inside the cave was scanning him as the computer was showing the results of the scan.

"Scan complete," replied the computer, "Identification confirmed as Wayne descendant. Program Batman commencing."

Just than a video began to stream through the computer. The man that appeared on the screen was a middle aged man that had some grey in his hair, but his usually black hair still presided over his head. The man was of Michael's ancestor, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce, "Whoever you are I am sure you know by now that this is the hideout by the Batman. I have set this computer to play this message only to the descendants of my bloodline. In my wish to protect Gotham City forever I have placed instructions on this computer on how to become the persona of the Caped Crusader. It is my hope that whoever finds this message will demonstrate the maturity and the will that it takes to become the Dark Knight. However if you don't I wish that you destroy this program so that no one else will find it and expose that I was the man behind the mask. Gotham hero needs to be kept a secret so the legend of the Batman will last forever."

The video of Bruce Wayne disappeared and a black screen popped up on the screen. There were two choices given that Michael could choose. Program Batman or destroy program.

Michael slowly walked to the computer and sat down a chair once sat in by the greatest detective of all time. He grabbed the mouse and pointed it at one of the choices.

"Are you sure that you want to do this sir," asked Alfred.

"I've never been more absolutely sure of anything else in my life Alfred," replied the young Wayne.

Michael clicked Program Batman and than the Bat symbol appeared. Bruce Wayne's voice came from the speakers. "You made the right decision."

Michael smiled.

"Firestarter I need you over here, now!"

On a planet far away a clash between super powers is occurring. Cybernetictron, a villain wanting to take over the earth is currently fighting a section of the Justice League.

Firestarted had to shake off the last hit that Cybernetictron's robot gave her as his last ditch effort to hurt her after she melted it with a fireblast. Firestarter looked at her commanding officer, "Yes, sir." The female superhero burst into her super powered flame to fly over to help her leader named Bones, who was fighting Cybernetictron..

Fighting supervillain's these days almost seemed to be like a meet and greet type of thing. They all wanted the same thing, to rule over the entire earth, to take all of the money from all of the worlds banks, or gain control of the illegal smuggling trade. The aliens were the same way, except they just wanted to rule over the planet. But they always failed, they know this, and the superheroes that fought them know this. It was always the same old song and dance.

"You shall never defeat me, you simpletons. My new superweapon will nullify all of your powers and render you cretins completely useless," said the supervillain.

Bones was a hero comprised of nothing, but bones. As a weapon he would he rip out a bone or two and use it in whatever the situation needed. In addition, a new bone would regenerate in the place where he ripped out a bone after a short time.

Bones ripped out a Humerus and used it as a sword against Cybernetictron's cybernetic sword. The two swords clashed again and again. Then Bones kicked Cybernetictron across the room.

"Cybernetictron you know you can't win, just give up already," replied Bones.

Cybernetictron slowly quickly got back on his feet. "Than prepare to feel the wrath of my technological terror." But before the villain could press the button on the switch to the device, Firestarter had flown over and punched him in the face. She then took her right knee and smashed it into his stomach. With that the villain fell down as he passed out.

"Firestarter," Bones yelled, "we do not beat up the villains unless they have official stated that they refuse to surrender to us."

"You're kidding right, Firestarter replied, "He was going to take away our powers which would have left us defenseless! I had to stop him."

"We'll just see what the council of the Justice League has to say about this missy."

"Remember, it is key that you be stealthy. You can do this by sticking to the shadows, and using smoke pellets as a distraction for escape or attack" said the image of Bruce Wayne.

"Pause program" said Michael.

After hours and hours of watching the computer Michael had to stop and walk around. There was so much he had learned and yet he had so far to go. His was given exercises in order to become stealthy in the shadows, on the computer was a list of karate techniques he had to learn, and he was even given a list of books to read to prepare him for detective work. It was all too much.

"In order for you to prepare to become Batman I have developed a robot that will assist you. I can only hope that you still have the android in your possession. I have nicknamed the robot after my butler, Alfred Pennyworth," said the video of Bruce.

Michael looked over at Alfred. "Oh, no sir, I can not help you on the grounds that it will put you in danger. I refuse to assist you in any way," replied Alfred.

"Of course the robot will refuse to comply with your demands as I designed it to protect its owner," said Bruce, "But Alfred cannot refuse you if you tell the robot to jack into the Bat Computer. Once jacked in the computer will take care of everything."

"Alfred," Michael said, "Please hook up to the computer."

"I can see no harm in that, sir. As you wish," replied the robotic butler. Alfred wirelessly connected to the Bat Computer. Instantly all files inside the computer were uploaded into Alfred.

"Alfred is now connected into every system from the Bat Computer to the Batmobile," says Bruce.

"Oh, my," replied Alfred.

"Are you alright, Alfred," asked Michael.

"Yes sir, and it seems to me if you wish to pursue this idea of becoming Batman, you have a lot of work to do. Well, if you're going to stay down here I should inform your sister, Caroline. I think the best fabrication is to say that you are coming down with a cold."

"Sounds good, Alfred." Alfred made his way up the steps back to the mansion. As Michael sat in his chair he stared at the Batman costume. "Maybe I should go out for a test run, just to see what I've learned."

Firestarter stood before the Justice League Council. The council consisted of only the original Justice League and there was only one man left. His red boots clacked against the floor as he made his way to his chair. As he sat down he let his red cape with the yellow symbol drape across the chair. In his prime he was the Man of Steel, now days, he was the Gavel of Steel.

"It seems here," said Superman, "that you have trouble with following the rules and regulations of the Constitution of Super Powers."

"I'm sorry, sir," replied Firestarter.

Superman held up his hand to stop her rebuttal. "Because of your great potential you will not be fired, but you will be assigned to Earth. If I remember correctly Gotham city's team of heroes needs a recruit."

Earth was where the geeks of superheroes went. Earth had no supervillains, just regular criminals. Basically a superhero would just sit in their headquarters and die of boredom. Oh great, thought Firestarter.

Cars pass by a dark alley unable to notice the vehicle that lurks in the shadows. After a brief pause of vehicles, lights turn on and the Batmobile roars to life. The supped up vehicle pulls out of the alleyway.

It was weird for Michael to look into the rearview mirror to see himself in a mask.

"Master Michael, are you out driving in the Batmobile," asked Alfred.

"Alfred, where is your voice coming from," asked Michael.

"From the internal communications on you mask, sir."

"Oh; and yes I am taking the car out for a spin."

"Sir, I forbid you to do this. I am taking control of the car and bringing you back."

"Sorry Alfred, I've already taken precautions and instituted the manual override."

"Very well then, sir. Good luck and do come back alive."

"I will Alfred," replied Michael.

I know this has started off pretty slow, but now we're going to get into some of the good stuff. On Michael's first night as Batman he will be shot and almost killed (again), his secret identity may be found out by his sister, he will have his first throw down with someone who has superpowers, all while transferring to a new school in Gotham City.

So remember, to read and review and same bat time, same bat channel.


	4. Evil Fears the Knight

Here are some answers to your questions JOUNOUCHI sama and scifigeek6067.

Yeah I've never been good with intro's to a story, scifi. I want to get to the good stuff so I've been trying to speed it along. Take this six pager for example.

And now JOUNOUCHI,

1. It is not necessarily true that Bruce would also make the program for those who helped him protect the city. Bruce would have trusted only trusted his own family, as they would still know about him in the future. Let's say if Huntress' decedent came in to find it she might not care and expose his secret because she does not know who he is and is not important to her.

2. Did I even say that? I'm not sure, but oh well. It is a possibility, but unlikely because as in the comics now, Nightwing is having trouble about putting on the duds. Unless the next Battle for the Cowl comic proves me wrong.

3. In a way Alfred is already Oracle as he has access to all the technology and relies information to Michael.

4. It is possible, but who knows.

I appreciate the reviews so far, but I want MORE! A review from just one person isn't enough to continue a story, but I'm going to keep going for a while longer and if reviews don't pick up I'm putting a minimum of reviews before I keep going. I don't mean to be a jerk, but come on, I see that people are reading so please review. I know it's been slow starting but it picks up NOW!

Batman 3000:

Evil Fears the Knight

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! Alarms blaze as three criminals stuff diamonds, earrings, bracelets, and other items into sacks. One of the criminals named Jack is starting to walk out the door. He yells to the others, "Damn it! Come on guys the owner's going to be here and probably have a shotgun." As he turns around something from the sky grabs him by his collar and lifts him into the night.

One of the other criminals looks around. "Jack."

"Man, forget Jack," says the other.

The two remaining criminals run to the back of the store and open the door. Before them stands a giant bat! Both of them hold up their guns and open fire. Bullets seep into the chest of the bat figure. Bullets continue to erupt from the chambers until only clicking sounds can be heard.

The two criminals open their eyes to see that the vigilante hasn't budged!

One of the burglars runs away while the other stands there and wets himself from fear. The other criminal runs to the second car the burglars had for the getaway. He jumps into the driver's seat frantically looking for his keys.

"Didn't think that the capes would get involved." He finds the keys and tries to put them into the ignition. He looks down to see the entire ignition system had been pulled out! Suddenly something crashed onto the roof of the car. The burglar jumps out of the car to look at what crashed into the roof.

He sees that it was his buddy, Jack.

"Jack, what the hell happened!"

A bloody and beaten Jack responds by saying, "Run man."

The criminal turns to run, but is meet by the creature he was running from.

"What are you," he asks.

The creature replies, "I'm Batman!"

The last thing the criminal sees is Batman's fist ramming into his face.

Firestarter stood before her new colleagues.

There was the Chameleon. He could disappear into any object that wasn't living. The Mentalist could hypnotize subjects who starred into his eyes. Then there was the Seer who could see one possible future. The leader of the squad was called the Mechanic. They called him the Mechanic because he was a half robot-half human and he could fix almost anything.

"Welcome," said the Mechanic, "to the Gotham region of the Justice League."

Firestarter sat in a chair with a cake in front of her that read, Happy Birthday. She looked up confused.

"Chameleon misunderstood," said Seer.

The Mentalist then said, "Let me go find some matches then, and we can get this show on the road."

"No need," replied Firestarter. The mistress of fire formed a small flame above her five fingers and lit all five of the candles at once.

"Blow them out and make a wish," said Seer.

Firestarter blow out the candles with a single breath. The other heroes sat down and began eating.

"What's your real name," asked the Mechanic.

"Jennifer Gordon," said Firestarter.

"So, why did they send you here," asked the Chameleon.

Just then everybody stopped eating.

"Chameleon, you're not supposed to ask that," said Seer.

"Why not," asked Chameleon.

"Because it's rude," said the Mentalist.

"I'm going out for some air," said Firestarter.

The fire mistress opened an adjacent window and flew away.

Trying to stop her the Seer says, "No, please stay."

"Let her go Seer," says the Mechanic," she'll come back when she's ready."

Michael lands on top of a roof looking at the surroundings that will become a battlefield. The docks were notorious for smuggling in guns, drugs, and anything else that was illegal. My first appearance went off well, let's see what I can do this time. Michael pulls out a batrang and throws it at a fuse box. The lights go out.

Two criminals unloading some crates turn around.

"Lights went out, Tommy" said one of the criminals.

"I can see that," says Tommy. "Probably a cape or a vigilante. Get the boss and the other boys out here." Tommy pulls out a gun as his partner runs into the warehouse.

"Come out to where I can see ya," asks the burglar. His response is a shuffling in the corner. Tommy shoots a laser from his gun.

The beam grazes Batman's shoulder. Michael grabs the wound to put pressure to stop the bleeding. How did that happen, he thought, I thought this suit was supposed to be bullet proof. Then it hits him. It is bullet proof, but not blaster proof. Leaning over the crate he looks at his adversary. Michael pulls out another batrang and throws it. The gadget misses its mark completely.

Seeing something come from the crate across from him, Tommy walks over to see if someone is there. He walks over and as he nears the back of the crate he lunges forward to get the jump on the guy. He fires his gun at nothing. "I must be going crazy because I'm seeing things."

"Don't worry, you're not crazy," said a costumed figure in a raspy voice that was now descending upon him.

Tommy managed to shoot the weirdo before he got him.

Damn, thinks Michael, can't keep going like this. Suddenly a lightning bolt slams into Michael's chest sending him flying. He bursts through a couple of crates before landing in a nearby warehouse.

"I don't know who you think you are, but the name is the Pearl Dynamo."

What in the world was that, Michael thought. Felt like a laser bolt, but amplified a thousand fold.

Pearl Dynamo snaps his fingers, "Someone get Tommy up."

"On it boss," replies one of the crewmen. The man walks over with a bucket of water and throws it on Tommy. Tommy jumps up with a start.

"Tommy," Pearl Dynamo looks at his henchman, "what was that thing."

"It's a vigy (vigilante)," replied Michael.

"Geez, don't scare me like that. You had me thinking it was a superhero or something." Just then a shot was heard and Pearl Dynamo saw something going up the side of the building. "Shoot him! He's trying to get away."

Pearl Dynamo's henchmen begin to fire their blasters. Pearl holds out his hand and with the static energy from his clothing mixed with his own energy he forms a bow. With the other hand he molds his energy into an arrow. He lines up his shot and fires.

Those blasters may be missing most of the time, but when they did hit it almost made Michael let go of the grappling hook. Just when Michael leaped onto the building and thought it was safe another bolt of the energy that him before slammed into his shoulder. The lightning that struck him made him fly across the roof. When his body stopped sliding, Michael tried to get up. Unfortunately those wounds had hurt him more than he thought they did.

From below he could hear Pearl Dynamo saying, "Get up to that rooftop and finish him off." So this was it. Not having been one night on the job and he would die. To no one in particular Michael whispered, "I should have listened to you Alfred." As his eyes began to close he could see a something coming towards the area.

It was like a meteor was coming towards him. As it passed Michael could see that it wasn't a meteor, but a girl enveloped in flame!

From a mile away Firestrater could hear the fighting. It was almost like World War 5 was going on out here! The flame mistress sprayed the door to a warehouse with fire because she saw some of the criminals trying to enter. Looking over she could see a man in a white suit with what looked like a lightning bolt pointing at her.

"Uh, oh," she said. Putting her hands in front of her Firestarter creates a firewall that blocks the lightning as it tries to hit her. Then she encircles the criminals in flames. With nowhere to go the burglars just stop fighting and stand waiting for the interrogation.

"What's going on here," asked Firestarter.

"Before you go questioning us, why don't you grab the guy who started all this," said Pearl Dynamo. Firestarter looks at the roof where Dynamo is pointing. The flame mistress flies to the top, to find nothing, but blood. Can't believe I missed one she thought.

**That Morning.**

"Alfred, I want to see my little brother," said Caroline.

"Of course miss, but you see…" Caroline shoves past the robotic butler to open the door to her brother's room. She walks in to find her brother under the covers looking very sick. Alfred gives a sigh of relief.

"Heard you were sick, little bro."

"Yeah, I like to lie in bed."

"From that gunshot wound and this, I'm starting to think so. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I have to go to a meeting now, but I'll be back tonight okay."

"See you then, sis."

Caroline walks out of the room closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closes Alfred walks over to Michael.

"I must say Master Michael that, that is an impressive display of acting and makeup. I even think you look sick."

"Alfred," Michael groans. "Get the first-aid kit." Michael pulls down the sheets to show a blood soaked bed, with a boy just as bloody.

"Oh dear," says Alfred.


	5. Knighthood Part 1

Sorry it takes so long people, but college kind of takes away the time I have to write, but here is the long awaited next chapter. Remember Read, Review, and Enjoy.

**Batman 3000 Knighthood**

Michael spits up blood as the robotic butler begins to stop the internal bleeding. "My goodness, sir," says the butler, "what happened last night."

"A man that could summon electricity, hit me with lightning. Argghh! Do I really have to be awake for this?" replied Michael.

"Unfortunately yes, I can't have you passing out or you might go into a coma. It seems I was right in telling you to hold off on the crimefighting."

"A minor setback."

"A setback that almost cost you, your life."

"What would you have me do?"

"The database that I downloaded from the Batcave says that it took Bruce Wayne years to train into the condition to become the Batman."

"I don't have years, Alfred."

"No, but," Alfred finishes wrapping Michael's torso, "you now have a couple of months. I suggest you use them wisely." Alfred walks away to leave Michael to his thoughts. The prodigy looks up to see his ancestor, Bruce Wayne.

"How did you do it?"

A man sitting on a table dabs his fingers into a bucket of paint and smears the color on his face. He turns and hands the bucket off to a man beside him. The other man smears the paint on his face, but in a different way. In the room are men handing off buckets of paint to each other making themselves up for a war. A man jumps up on a table. He opens his arms wide and says at the top of his voice with the utmost satisfaction, "Tonight brothers, we live again! We take back the city that was rightfully ours in the first place. We, the sons of the False Face Society will stop at nothing until Gotham city is brought down to it's knees."

The brothers of the False Face Society jump up and raise their weapons in the air and let out a scream that shakes the building.

Michael is sitting in the Batcave with his leg propped up. Bruce Wayne is on the computer screen. "Criminals are superstitious and cowardly lot. The common thug can be easily defeated, examined like a simple equation. He can be worked and solved. The problem arises when you meet someone or a group that is beyond mere mortal comprehension. Someone with a cause that can not be retarded with logic. In those times the only thing that can save you is what made you put on the cape and cowl in the first place." Michael pauses the computer.

"This is exhausting."

Alfred brings a cup of soup to Michael. "Being vigilant as ever I see."

"It's like he's repeating the same statements to me over and over again."

"Maybe there's a reason for that?"

"But times have changed, Alfred. Criminals are a lot worse than they used to be."

The robot smiles, "Sure, Master Michael, sure they are."

It seems to be regular night at Gotham city bank. Men dressed in hoodies stand a block away from the bank.

The bank closes and the bank manager walks out locking up the banking. The manager turns only to have a hand silence his mouth. Another man swiftly moves in front of him and places a shotgun in his face. "We're here to make a withdrawal."

The Gotham City Justice League sits around a table playing cards when an alarm sounds off. Firestarter who refused to play cards, closes her book and turns around. "What is the alarm for?"

"A crime is currently being committed," says the Mentalist.

"And we're going to do nothing about it?"

"Well, by the time we get there the burglars have usually left or are powerful enough to beat us, so yeah we're going to stay here."

The book Firestarter is holding bursts into flames due to her anger. "You people are pathetic. You're not even going to try." Flames begin to envelop the fire mistress. She then bursts into the air to try and stop some of the robberies.

The Batcomputer blazes its alarm as it warns of bank heists all around the city. Michael grabs his chair. Alfred notices the frustration in the boy's body actions.

"There is nothing you can do, Master Wayne."

Michael looks over to the bat suit. "He wouldn't let anything stop him and neither will I."

"But sir, your wearing a cast and your entire midsection is wrapped in bandages."

"Well then, I guess I'll just stay in the car." Michael begins to put on the suit.

"I strongly suggest against this action."

"I understand… but I'm still going out there."

The robotic butler sighs. "I'll start the Batmobile."

Michael smiles.

Men in face paint begin to stuff cash into a bag as one of them stands guard over the bank manager. The man standing guard yells to his comrades, "What the heck are you guys doin' over there, playin' with yourselves?

One of them answers back, "You know what? Shut up!"

Another one of the man stuffing money into a bag says to his friend, "I'm hot. You hot?"

His friend responds, "You know that's exactly why they found Jimmy in the garbage."

"What! No, I'm talking about the room, tard."

One of the men stops stuffing the cash in the bag. "You know he's right. It's hotter than hell in here."

One of them men looks down at his shoes. "Shit man! Look at my shoes." The men look down to see that their shoes have melted to the floor. The criminal turns to his friend guarding the bank manager. "It's a hero! Waste him!"

Firestarter bursts through the floor and shoots a fireball at the gun the man is holding. The gun becomes so hot that the man can no longer keep holding it. He drops it and Firestarter knocks him out with one punch. She then melts the ropes off of the bank manager. She then blasts off. I'm not going to be able to rescue them all, she thinks. If only there was someone else who could help me.

Twenty men are robbing the bank of Gotham. Sixteen men inside and four surrounding the place, Michael says to himself. Alright I'll jump down there and finish those four off. Then Michael remembers what Bruce said, 'Criminals are a superstitious, cowardly lot.' With minimal training, I don't know if it'll make a difference, but I'll give it a shot.

One of the crooks turns to the man beside him. "Hey, I'm going to take a puff n' piss. I'll be right back." The man walks around the corner. He pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. He lights the cigarette and takes a puff to get the cigarette to continue burning.

"You shouldn't smoke," someone says from above. The man looks up to see a giant bat drop on him.

"What the…. Arrggghhh!" The men from around the corner hear their partner scream. One of the men runs over to check his buddy.

"We got a man down. Get over here! Oh man, buddy don't worry we're going to get you to a hospital." Both men run over, but only one turns the corner. The other seems to be snatched up from the sky itself. The man looks at his friend.

"Oh, hell." His friend lies on the ground with one of his feet twisted around to where it is broken. His face bruised.

"Who attacked you?"

"Some kind of giant bat! It was freakin' weird man." He bites his lip from the pain. "Argh! I need to go to the hospital man."

"What a minute, a bat attacked you?"

The man looked at him. "Yes, a frigin' bat. A giant freakin'…." The criminal looks past his friends as a shadow pears over them. A whip sound can be heard as it's wings rise into the air. The two men turn around and then scream.

One of the men in the bank hears his comrades outside screaming. He turns to the man beside him. "I think something's wrong outside. Go tell the leader."

The man runs over to the person commanding the operation. "Mr. Dent, Mr. Dent. We got a problem!"

The man who turns around has his entire face disfigured. "What kind of trouble?"


	6. Knighthood Part 2

**Knighthood Part 2**

"There's something out there that's taken out all of the guards," says the criminal.

The leader with frustration in his voice "Then I suggest you go and kill it." Suddenly the lights go out in the bank. Dent looks up. "Did you install the bombs?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell everyone to leave the money and get each other's back."

"But, sir." Dent looks down to the man as puss comes out of one of his checks. "Yes, sir." The man runs off and Dent walks towards the door.

The men crowd around each other covering all their sides. They aim their guns at nothing, hoping that it will be aimed at the thing that is hunting them. No one hears a light tap behind them until it's too late. A gas erupts and one by one the men drop to the floor.

Batman looks over to see one of the criminals escaping. He runs after him.

Outside Caroline, Michael's sister is about to walk home to see her brother. She holds a present in her hand that she bought for him. Suddenly someone grabs her by the throat and points a gun to her face. Her legs jerk and she quivers in fear as she sees her captor is horrible disfigured. "Whatever you are," the thug says, "if you come any closer I'm gonna splatter her brains all over the pavement."

The Batman stops outside the bank. "Don't do this. You have a choice."

"No, no I don't." The villain holds up a coin with a burnt side. "If it lands on the burnt side she dies." He flips the coin over. "If it lands on the other burnt side she dies." He flips the coin and it lands on the burnt side. He smiles sinisterly. "She got lucky." He throws the woman near the Batman. Thinking she is safe the Batman runs to her. Dent pulls out a detonator and pushes the button. Part of the bank explodes and falls onto the Batman and his sister Caroline. Dent looks over to see a fireball in the sky. "Cape is comin'." He looks over at the rubble. "Heh, at least I got rid of that vigilante." Dent jumps into the escape car and drives off.

As the car turns the street corner some of the rubble moves as Batman pushes over a boulder. "Caroline," the Dark Knight yells. "Caroline!" Holding his side and using what little strength he has left he moves boulders to find his sister. He sees a hand poking out of one of the boulders. He rushes over and using his entire body he pushes the boulder over. He sees his sister on the ground. The Batman checks his sister's pulse. "She's alive! But barley; I need to get her to a hospital." Batman pushes a device on his belt and the Batmobile roars as it comes to life.

Firestarter stops in the air to see a huge vehicle pull up to a man dressed as a bat. "Who in the world is that?" She watches as the vigilante places a girl in his car before he drives off.

Michael is driving the Batmobile staring at his sister. "It's going to be okay. I'll take you to the hospital and everything will be fine. Right Caroline?"

Caroline coughs up blood.

Michael stomps the pedal into the floor making one of the fastest vehicles made go even faster.

Dent shoves open the doors walking into the abandoned church. A man walks up to him. "How did it go Mr. Dent."

Dent flips a coin and shoots the man in the face. "Anybody else want to ask some dumb questions?"

The crowd stands silent. Someone in the shadows asks, "What happened, brother?" A man with a face that could seduce any woman walks out flipping an unmarred coin.

"A man dressed up as a bat came and disrupted the whole thing."

"A man dressed up as a bat?"

"Yes, and they call me crazy."

"What do you suppose we do about it?"

"Oh, I have a couple of ideas."

Michael in civilian clothes sits next to his sister while she sleeps in her hospital bed. Alfred the robotic butler puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. In a low voice the boy says, "It was my fault Alfred. If I didn't attack those people that man wouldn't have taken a hostage and she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"That is not entirely true, sir. He could have grabbed her anyway. You may have saved her life."

"I don't need to be pampered. Tell me the truth."

Alfred sighs, "Your actions caused her to be in this condition, but did you not expect that when you went on this crusade of yours that the people you loved wouldn't get hurt."

"But I don't even know why I did this in the first place."

"That is what Master Bruce was trying to tell you. If you don't have some idealism to hold onto then there is nothing that helps you put on the cape and cowl."

"What are you trying to say Alfred?"

"With all due respect sir, I'm saying that maybe its already time to hang up the cape."

Alfred walks off to leave Michael alone with his sister. Michael stares at his sister. He's right.

The handsome Dent asks his subordinate, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," the disfigured Dent says, "Let's give the bat a party he'll never forget."


End file.
